Twenty Prompts
by GinaeEvans
Summary: Twenty prompts on my favorite Devil twins. Slightly more Vergil-centric.
1. Chapter 1

Prompts: This is just some simple writing practice. A few prompts about my favorite Devil brothers. Enjoy. :) Note: Slightly more Vergil-centric.

* * *

**1. Shadows:** When they were younger, Vergil would taunt Dante with frightening stories. One of which being that if you ever took your eyes off of a shadow, it would creep up on you and devour you with its darkness. To this day, Dante still avoids shadows like the plague.

**2. Melon:** Vergil loves Honeydew.

**3. Mirror:** As children, Sparda would have the twins train by mimicking each others movements without any verbal prompting. They got so accomplished at this, that eventually it was like watching one child practice in front of a mirror.

**4. Laughter: **When amused, Vergil laughs without smiling. Dante is still puzzled by this.

**5.** **Strength: ** Being half-devil, children or not, had its drawbacks. One of which was inhuman strength. Eva learned, after one or two playdates, that her boys would likely only have each other to play with, as the other kids were far too fragile for them to rough house with.

**6. School: **Much to everyone's surprise, Vergil was the one who disliked school and often played sick to get out of it.

**7. Girls: **Dante, of course, always had an easy time flirting and chatting up the ladies. Vergil, on the other hand, was, and still is, quite shy.

**8. Candy: **In addition to strawberry sundaes, Dante can't get enough of strawberry-flavoured Fruit Roll-ups.

**9. Children: **The other children would often make fun of the twins' white hair. Made worse by their parents' denial of retaliation. As a result, both Dante and Vergil are still somewhat self-conscious about it. Though, both will vehemently deny this if asked.

**10. Alcohol: **Vergil, in fact, cannot hold his liquor very well and becomes quite chatty. And rather flirtatious, as well. Dante finds it hilarious and often tries to convince his brother to go drinking with him.

**11. Eggs: **Eva would always cook the boys eggs for breakfast. They loved them and could never get enough. Scrambled with a side of hash browns for Dante. Fried with three strips of bacon for Vergil.

**12. Father: ** Dante stared at his twin, who was holding a tiny, screaming bundle in his arms. He'd never seen Vergil look so frightened in his life.

**13. Uncle: **Dante often babysat his nephew. As a result, Vergil's son's first words were, "Pizza babe."

**14. Husband: **Dante never doubted that Vergil, if he ever _did_ marry, would make an honorable husband. What _did_ surprise the red twin was the fact that his brother chose a human woman as his mate. Just as their father had.

**15. Son: ** Vergil watched his ten-month-old son happily gnaw and drool all over Yamato's hilt. Fine. As long as he stopped _crying_ for five minutes.

**16. Sex: **Sometimes, not often, but sometimes, Vergil would give into her begging and trigger during mating. Her orgasms were always gratifying, even if he _did_ have to be extremely careful not to tear her to pieces.

**17. Name: **Vergil secretly likes when Dante calls him "Verge".

**18. Fight: **Fighting with Dante was more than just a fun pastime, it was tradition. Besides, though he'd never admit it to the man himself, Vergil was grateful that he had at least _one_ person to spar with that matched his abilities.

**19. Conquer: **Though he didn't have the urge for power that he once did, he still regarded most humans as cattle. Something to conquer, herd and, at times, devour.

**20. Games: **Dante enjoys card games, and is somewhat of a card shark, unless he's gambling with actual money. Vergil, however, is a chess guru and has yet to be defeated by anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Some more prompts. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**-1- Groceries: **As children, Vergil and Dante would accompany Eva to the grocery mart every week. On one memorable occasion, Vergil attempted to liberate a tank full of live crabs and lobsters while Dante undid the rubber bands around their claws to help with their "escape".

**-2- Swimming: **Vergil once tried to "teach" Dante to swim by repeatedly throwing him into the river behind their house.

**-3- Kite: **In retaliation for some slight against him, an eleven-year-old Dante made dozens of kites out of all of Vergil's clothing.

**-4- Hangover: **On the rare occasions that he does drink, the resulting hangover always made Vergil swear that he never would again.

**-5- Television: **Vergil dislikes television, except for the show "Dexter". He relates to this character completely.

**-6- Coffee: **Dante replaced Vergil's ground coffee with potting soil one morning. The beating was worth it.

**-7- Pet: **In his Devil form, Vergil purrs when his wife pets his wings.

**-8- Laundry: **Eva would try her best to scrub the stains out of the twins' laundry, but she had to buy them new clothes almost weekly.

**-9- Patience: **Vergil had leaned against the trunk of the tree for over two hours now, patiently waiting for Dante to come down. He couldn't stay up there forever.

**-10- Intellect: **Vergil would be displeased to know that he and Dante share the same I.Q.

**-11- Clock: **As toddlers, the twins were fascinated with Eva's cuckoo clock.

**-12- Brother: **Love/hate relationship or not, don't expect to attack one Sparda brother and assume that the other will just ignore it.

**-13- Chicken: **Eva kept chickens, both for eggs and meat. Vergil and Dante adored the baby chicks and cried every time Eva culled one.

**-14- Paper: **Dante tends to doodle on pieces of scrap paper. Vergil prefers to tear them into strips.

**-15- Dark: **Dante and Vergil were never afraid of the dark when younger. They feared what the dark was _hiding_.

**-16- Pain: **Sometimes, she enjoyed a bit of pain mixed with the pleasure. Vergil was more than happy to oblige her.

**-17- Clown: **Vergil does exaggerated imitations of Dante to cheer his wife up when she's upset.

**-18- Peas: **In order to get his son to eat his peas one evening, Vergil had to let the boy wear his coat and hold Yamato on his lap while doing so.

**-19- Truck: **Even though he drives a truck, Vergil still refuses to help Dante move.

**-20- Syrup: **To this day, it is impossible to convince Vergil to drink any sort of cough syrup.


	3. Chapter 3

More prompts! :D These ones are just _stuffed_ with fluff. You've been warned. Note: Like last week, I will be gone for the weekend but I will return on Monday. Happy reading everyone.

* * *

**1. Affection: **Showing his affection towards loved ones had always been subtle but poignant. As on one such occasion when his mate was cleaning out his closet and came across a badly drawn portrait of his face. She'd doodled it without any real effort, and was overwhelmed that Vergil had kept it, regardless, for all these years.

**2. Books: **Vergil wasn't the type to read his son silly, monosyllabic children's stories. Instead, the boy became very familiar with ancient demonic lore by the time he was five. Vergil's wife put her foot down, however, when the boy began innocently repeating dark spells out loud, wreaking havoc on the household.

**3. Claw: **His claws were razor sharp, made for effortlessly shredding and tearing flesh . However, she loved it when he triggered and ran the tips of them up and down her body, just barely grazing her skin.

**4. Bread: **One day, while Dante was babysitting at Vergil's house, he showed the boy how to slice bread using Rebellion. And how to slice lemons. And tomatoes. And raw steak. And the milk carton. And just about everything else in the freezer/fridge.

**5. Snack: **At times, Vergil had to remind his Devil half that the human woman was his _mate._ Not a tasty snack.

**6. Table: **After an entire afternoon of putting up with Dante's prattling and snide remarks, Vergil calmly informed him that he'd once had sex with his wife on his brother's kitchen table.

**7. Daughter: **Dante couldn't help but smirk as he watched Vergil make his daughter heart-shaped pancakes. The tiny, two-year-old girl had Vergil wrapped around her chubby, little finger.

**8. Kool-aid: **When they were younger, the summer months saw Dante And Vergil with matching Kool-aid mustaches almost everyday. Dante's was red, of course. Vergil's? Blue.

**9. Jelly: **Try as he might, Vergil just couldn't imagine a plausible scenario of why a two-year-old might think it was a good idea to fill Yamato's sheathe with grape jelly.

**10. Hotel: **On the rare occasion that Eva had to stay at a Hotel, the twins would play vicious pranks on the other tenants, terrifying them. Most didn't stay the night.

**11. Merry-go-round: **Vergil rode the damnable contraption with his daughter. For the tenth time in a row. Dante got pictures.

**12. House: **Dante and Vergil stared at their old house. Not a word was spoken. None was needed. Haunting memories made both of their stomachs twist with identical pain and regret.

**13. Trees: **Both Vergil and Dante, while in Devil form, can slash through trees with their talons as if they were made of butter.

**14. Sick: **When his son grew gravely ill, Vergil mused that all the power in the world could do nothing to help him in this instance.

**15. Heaven: **If there _was_ a Heaven, both twins hoped that Eva had made it there.

**16. Trust: **His mate was curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully. Vergil pulled her closer and encircled her with his wings.

**17. Nest mates: **His son was healthy again and was busy teaching his younger sister how to mix paint to produce different colors. The boy took his role as 'big brother' very, very seriously.

**18. Parrot: ** Vergil _hated_ that damned parrot with all his being. Especially after his brother had taught it to say "Dante rules, Vergil drools". Over and over and over and over and...

**19. Tryst: **Vergil has a penchant for skinny dipping. He and his mate often indulge in the activity under the night sky.

**20. Bees: **One time, in retaliation for weeks of hurtful taunts by the other children, a seven-year-old Vergil threw a beehive into his classroom and blocked the door from the outside. Dante refers to this event as the "Bee Incident".


	4. Chapter 4

By request, here are some more prompts. :) Enjoy. And I know there are a couple more than twenty this time, but who cares. :p

* * *

**1. Coat: **Vergil's trademark coat is his and his alone. Unless his wife is wearing it. With nothing underneath.

**2. Rocks: **When he found several large rocks in the refrigerator he was mildly surprised, but unconcerned. His daughter had a strange habit of collecting items and storing them in odd places. When he'd inquired about the placement of her "rock collection", she informed him that she preferred to sit on them when they were cold.

**3. Sea: **He didn't like the ocean. The constant ebb and flow of the tide made him uneasy, and the smell was nauseating. So why did he put up with this place? Well, his son enjoyed building vast sand-fortresses. The girl-child presented him with dozens of pretty shells she would find and collect, "Fo' _you_ dah-dee!" And, last but not least, his wife looked great in a two-piece.

**4. Wrath: **It'd been a long while since he'd unleashed his wrath on anything. That changed when several foolish demons dared to attack his children, frightening them badly. That day, the screams of the dying had lasted much, much longer than they normally did.

**5. Punishment: **Not surprising, Vergil was the one who dealt out the majority of punishments in his household. For the children, it was usually the lost of certain privileges. With his mate, however, the consequences were much more physical. And fun. And sometimes, unprovoked.

**6. Teenager: **As his son approached maturity, Vergil could sense the devil within. There were no physical signs as of yet, until the boy began to complain about his "itchy arm".

**7. **** Jealousy:** He wasn't jealous by nature. That had always been more of a weakness of Dante's. Still though, if the neighbor didn't take that hand off of his mate's shoulder, he was going to lose some goddamn fingers.

**8. Money: **In order to teach his daughter about the value of money, she had certain chores she had to complete. If she did her best, he would award her with a dollar. If she did a shabby job, he would reduce the amount by the effort she put forth.

**9. Piggy Bank: **When his piggy bank was full, Vergil's son used the change to buy his father a new wrap for Yamato's hilt. Vergil was so touched by the gesture, that he allowed the boy the very rare privilege of holding Yamato steady while he replaced the wrap.

**10. Marshmallows: **Sometimes, for fun, his mate would buy a bag of marshmallows and leave it somewhere obvious. It was great fun to watch Vergil try to resist them for as long as he could, but inevitably give into temptation. By nightfall, the bag would usually be empty.

**11. Ice: **His mate was adorable when she was angry. And there was nothing that made her madder than when Vergil dropped ice down the back of her shirt.

**12. Pillow: **Her stomach was the most comfortable pillow he'd ever had.

**13. Sleep: **He didn't need as much sleep as the rest of his little family. At night, Vergil would go from room to room, watching over his loved ones as they slept.

**14. Spot: **The most sensitive spot on his body, other than the obvious, was his neck. Knowing this, she often nibbled on the skin of Vergil's neck before asking him a favor. Nine times out of ten, it worked.

**15. Dog: **When his daughter came home with a puppy she'd found, Vergil adamantly denied her when she begged to keep it. He changed his mind later that same day, however, when the dog piddled on a pair of Dante's shoes.

**16. Games: **Contrary to popular opinion, Vergil can be very playful. One of his favorite games was "Pinch and Squeal". Unfortunately, his wife wasn't as enthusiastic about it.

**17. Hunger:** Vergil watched "The Hunger Games", and was entirely unimpressed. In his opinion, "Battle Royale" portrayed the same idea, only better.

**18. Winter: **As a child,Dante loved Winter. He especially loved pelting his unsuspecting twin with ice-balls. Being buried in a snowdrift and left for dead was entirely worth it.

**19. Strawberries: **Eva kept a garden and a whole section was dedicated to strawberries for Dante. When they were ripe enough, -or not- she would often catch her younger son in the garden eating them before she could harvest.

**20. Lust: **Of the seven deadly sins, lust was Dante's vice. Vergil had never understood this, until his mate had shown him that thing she could do with her tongue.

**21. Scent: ** His boy smelled like earth and trees. His daughter smelled like grain and honey. His wife's scent was a mixture of cinnamon and himself.

**22. Honor: **Vergil's sense of honor had long demanded that he fight fairly and never sully his blade with the blood of an unworthy opponent, nor sneak up from behind to deal a cowardly blow. However, that code did not extend to ambushing his wife in the garage at night in order to scare the hell out of her.


End file.
